


All's Well That Ends Well

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Molly and Ginny clash over the wedding plans.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Don’t make me tell her,” Ginny whined.

“You promised. After all, it was your idea,” Harry pointed out. 

“Can’t I just send her an owl?”

“She deserves to hear it in person.”

Ginny thought of faking a seizure, but it was too late. Her mother opened the door, beaming as she gestured them inside.

“I thought I heard voices,” she smiled, enveloping them in a sweeping hug. “How was your holiday?”

“Fine,” Harry said heartily. “The weather was great, and we took lots of pictures.”

“I’ll go and get the camera so you can see them,” Ginny babbled. Harry’s fingers closed over her wrist as she edged toward the door. 

“There’s plenty of time for that. Don’t you have something to say?” he prodded.

“Mum, we need to talk about the wedding,” Ginny began. 

“I could certainly use some help,” Molly replied, her good humor vanishing. “While you were off gallivanting, I was up to my ears with all the preparations.”

The kitchen table was awash with lists, fabric swatches, and sample pictures of wedding gowns. 

“Quite a few gifts have arrived. I put them in your bedroom,” Molly added.

“People are sending gifts already?” Ginny exclaimed, puzzled. “I haven’t mailed the invitations yet.”

“I have a surprise for you,” Molly announced. “They’ve already gone out. Audrey and Angelina helped me address the envelopes. There wasn’t any sense in waiting until you got back.”

“We have a surprise for you as well,” Ginny said coldly. “We’re already married.”

The color drained from Molly’s face.

“Already married?” she echoed in disbelief.

“The big wedding you were planning for us just wasn’t what we wanted,” Harry put in. “That’s why Ginny held off on the invitations.”

“I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen,” Ginny reminded her mother. “Eloping seemed the only sensible thing to do.”

“Our holiday was really a honeymoon,” Harry added.

He and Ginny watched in horror as Molly crumpled to the floor. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was a sober group that waited in the corridor at St. Mungo’s. Ginny sobbed noisily into Harry’s handkerchief.

“I killed Mum!” she kept repeating.

“Ginny, she isn’t dead,” Arthur pointed out. “The Healer said she’s only in a deep faint. She’ll come around.”

“Nice going, Mrs. Potter,” Ron said sarcastically. “Mum will never forgive you for eloping.”

“Hang on,” Harry retorted. “It was a decision we both made.”

“Molly worked so hard getting things organized,” Hermione said accusingly. “She’s even bought material for the gown and bridesmaids’ dresses. It’s perfectly lovely.”

Ginny only sobbed louder, prompting a reprimand from the Welcome Witch. 

“Please stop making such a fuss,” she demanded. “You’re upsetting the other patients.”

At last, the Healer emerged from Molly’s room. 

“She’s awake, but she’s had a big shock,” he said. “You can take her home, but I want her to stay in bed for the rest of the day.”

“Thank heavens she’s all right,” Ginny sniffled. “Harry and I had better leave. I’m sure she never wants to set eyes on us again.”

“Oh, stop being such a drama queen,” Hermione said unsympathetically. “I’ve thought of the perfect solution.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“So that’s what we’ve decided to do,” Arthur said that evening. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s wonderful,” Molly sighed happily, propped against several pillows. “If Ginny and Harry are willing to have a reception on what was to be their wedding day, it will work out beautifully. I don’t fancy sending cancellation notices to three hundred people.”

“Hermione said she’d be over first thing tomorrow,” he continued. “I know planning a wedding for her and Ron won’t be the same, but she really needs your help. Her mother works, you know, and doesn’t have much spare time.”

A knock sounded at the bedroom door, and Ginny stuck her head in. 

“Mum? May I come in?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Molly smiled, holding out her arms. Ginny ran into them, and they both began apologizing. Arthur quietly left the room.  He privately wished Ron and Hermione would elope, but he wasn’t about to risk his life by suggesting it.

 


End file.
